


Run Time Fun Time

by arawen898



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: While training for their upcoming marathons, Sam and Cait share some heated moments. Set sometime during October 2017.





	Run Time Fun Time

Cait still couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. She and Sam would both run marathons during the next spring; she would run London Marathon and he would run both Sterling and Edinburgh Marathon. It all would be for the benefit of their respective charities, an exceptional idea which at least helped Cait some with the motivation. Normally she hated to run, but with Sam's help and thanks to the fact that she would actually do it for a good cause she now enjoyed it and especially when they ran together. They had been training for a few months, starting already in the summer and had increased the distance a little for each week. Apart from that they were also doing gym training, one might think that it's only the running that counts but you have to strengthen up not only your leg muscles but your other muscles as well. As an example, training the muscles that involved breathing was extremely important because if you weren't able to relax them then your breathing could easily become erratic even if your fitness level was good. This was something that Cait already was quite familiar with after all yoga and pilates training she had done through the years. With the right breathing technique, she soon found running equal to meditation. As weird as it sounds, running was now one of the few occasions when she was really able to relax and let go of all stress involving Outlander and having to hide her and Sam's relationship. The good thing about Scotland was that people barely recognised them. Or they did recognise them but they didn't care that they were celebrities. 

 

Today it was time again. They had decided to run about ten miles and for that they drove outside Glasgow where there were several running trails. A good thing was that they were almost always alone, the trails were more popular in the summer but until then it wasn't difficult to be the only people there. A couple of hours after breakfast they got seated in their Audi and drove off. 

 

Sam was so proud of Cait, not that he doubted she would be able to finish a marathon but her actually being up for it surprised him a little. But then, when wasn't she passionate about something? Whether it was her acting, her charity or her health, she always tried to do her best and most times with great results. That was one of the things he loved the most about her aside from her wonderful personality, wit and of course her beautiful looks. 

 

They got closer to the area where they would run. The weather was perfect; about thirteen degrees and cloudy, barely any wind at all. They were in a very good mood and pumped for what was to come. Both wore matching running shoes. Sam wore a pair of shorts and a loose running sweatshirt. Cait wore a cap which helped to keep her hair in place, a tight sweatshirt and running tights. Sam loved her in those tights, every now and then he couldn't resist lightly smacking her arse when they were finished with their runs and she wore them. He had even once suggested that she would wear them in bed, something she had declined at the time while laughing hard. 

 

Finally they arrived at their destination, parking the Audi on the usual spot. As soon as both had gotten out of the car they gave each other a long hug, like they always did before running as a way to wish each other good luck.  

 

"Alright love, now it's time again. Are ye feeling up for it?" 

 

"Oh yes Sam, didn't you notice how jittery I was in the car? I could barely sit still. Seems like I have lots of energy that needs to be let out of the system." 

 

"Aye I did, yer hand on my thigh seemed to have a life of its own sometimes. Was wondering if ye really wanted to run and not do anything else." He grinned and moved his hands lower towards her arse. She giggled and playfully swatted them away just before they reached their goal. 

 

"Now now Sam. We are here to train, remember? First things first. Come now before there comes more people here." She then went ahead towards the forest where their running trail was. Sam followed suit, finding it very difficult to take his eyes off that gorgeous peace of anatomy he admired so much. But she was right, now it was time for running. The other things could be saved for later. 

 

 

Their routine was always the same. First they would run for about ten minutes, just a light jog, and that distance was not included in their main exercise. After that they did a five minutes stretch just to get the circulation going properly in their legs. Cait also always did a couple of yoga exercises to get her breathing into a proper rhythm. Then they did their main running and after that they did stretch exercises for at least ten minutes. They both loved stretching and saw it as a very important part of the routine. 

 

 

The run went on smoothly, they could run pretty fast and still talk to one another. Naturally, they talked mostly about the upcoming marathons. Cait did know Sam pretty well but she still couldn't understand how he would have the power to run two marathons with just four weeks in between them. She on her part couldn't wait until it was over, being able to relax but he couldn't do that. But then he was, after all, a machine. He had his days when he struggled a bit more and was sometimes irritated when he got home and things didn't go the way he wanted but she was always there for him just like he always was there for her. They had gone through worse things so for the most time that was just a piece of cake. 

 

 

After the run they were both tired and sweaty but happy. They went further into the forest where the trees stood closer together to get some proper shade since the sun had started to shine through more and more. Cait took of her cap and shook her head, her hair flying all around her. Sam started to stretch and Cait followed suit, both beginning with their calves. 

 

As Sam was finished stretching his hamstrings, he looked up and his eyes widened. Cait stood before him, bent forward with her legs far apart, stretching her hamstrings. It gave him a perfect view of her arse. Sam could feel his cock twitch, his body temperature rising and his mouth water. She looked so good in those tights he thought he was going to combust. This was it, he had to have her. He didn't care that they were out in the forest where basically anyone could see them. As she raised and stretched her arms up in the air he went to her and embraced her from behind, his right arm around her stomach and his mouth at her ear. She jumped a little at the contact, not expecting it. 

   
"Sam!" 

 

"Ssshh easy love." His left hand went to caress her left side and he nibbled at her ear as he spoke in a low voice. "Ye look so fucking sexy in those tights. I haven't been able to stop thinking about them or you without them. I need ye Cait, I need ye so much right now." 

 

Cait could feel herself getting aroused too and she could feel her need for him rise. But she was also unsure, what if they got caught? "Now? Here? Someone will see us." 

 

"Dinna care." He pressed himself closer to her, his cock now fully hard. "There are a bunch of cliffs over there, they will shelter us properly."  

 

She knew which cliffs he talked about, they were on their right maybe fifty yards away. Eventually both his arms embraced her stomach and now she couldn't resist, she turned her head and met his lips. Both opened their mouths and let their tongues duel. This made Sam thrust into her and she could feel his erection through his shorts. She moaned in response, turned around and embraced him as well, their lips breaking contact for just a couple of seconds before connecting again. Sam backed Cait towards the cliffs, sometimes opening his eyes to see so they wouldn't stumble. Soon she felt her back making contact with the hard surface and she broke the kiss in surprise, panting for air. Sam did the same, looking at her with big and glossy eyes before taking her hand in his.  

 

"Come, let's go to the other side." 

 

They went behind the stones where the chances were indeed smaller that they would be seen. As soon as they got there they continued to kiss and their hands started to run all over each other's bodies. Sam's eventually found their way to Cait's breasts and they both moaned. Cait arched into Sam and rubbed herself against him, making his moan turn into a groan. His mouth left hers and he kissed his way down her soft neck which now had a tint of red thanks to her arousal. She put her right hand in his hair and her left hand went inside his shorts to caress him. She smiled to herself when she felt his very hard cock, taking hold of it and running her thumb over the oversensitive head, spreading the small amount of fluid that had collected there. Sam hissed against her neck.  

 

"Turn...around..." 

 

Cait barely registered what he said, her main focus was now touching Sam's sack and rolling his balls between her fingers while still feeling his fingers pinch her nipples. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Turn around!" He said in a loud whisper, really struggling to keep his voice low enough in case people would pass nearby. 

 

Cait did as he said and as soon she was facing the stone Sam grabbed both of her hands. 

 

"Put your hands on it." 

 

Again Cait obliged and Sam's hands made their way down her arms in a slow, agonizing pace, then wandering down her sides to her arse, his cock poking her cleft through his shorts as he leaned into her. 

 

"Ye have been teasing me long enough." He whispered in her ear and she felt herself shudder. "It's time that these come off." 

 

"Sam, please..." Cait was almost pleading now. 

 

Faster than she could think, he took a step back and yanked her tights down her legs and her panties with them, making her squeal. The sight before him made him smile in triumph, her naked and bare pussy fully exposed to him and she was almost dripping with desire. He took a step forward again and brought his hand down her stomach to her centre, again leaning into her.  

 

"Fuck Balfe, I haven't even touched ye properly yet and ye're already so wet for me." 

 

"Well I think we both know who is to blame for that." She turned her head and captured his mouth once again, whimpering as his fingers explored her. Two fingers went inside just a bit before he teasingly pulled them out again which made Cait sigh in frustration. 

 

"Sam, I want you inside me." 

 

He couldn't help himself any longer. Breaking the kiss he slid down his shorts and underwear halfway down his arse and positioned himself at her entrance. 

 

"Ready?" He asked as his cock caressed her folds. 

 

"Yes, just be careful first." 

 

"Aye." 

 

Then he entered her, slowly but still without hesitation. When he was fully inside they both groaned. He was always careful when he took her from behind like this. The first time they did it he went in too fast and Cait had screamed out in pain. She had known he was big but not that it would hurt. Luckily after lots of talking and practice this wasn't an issue now and they were fully able to enjoy this position. 

 

"Ye alright?" 

 

"Yes, you can go on." 

 

Sam started to move in a slow rhythm, listening to Cait's moans and placing his hands on her hips both to steady her and himself. He couldn’t believe they were actually having sex here, in the forest, in the middle of the day when literally anyone could walk up on them. But the thought turned him on even more, there was something exciting about knowing you could get caught.  

 

Eventually, Cait started to meet his thrusts which Sam took as a sign to move faster. He increased his speed and his hands pulled up her shirt to fondle her breasts. Her nipples were hard from arousal as he rolled them between his fingers, bending forward to kiss her neck. She felt so incredibly good; her inner walls clenching around him in sync with their movements. 

 

"Give me yer mouth, Cait." He gasped, grabbing her jaw slightly and turned her head towards his. They kissed sloppily, their tongues more in contact than their lips were. 

 

"So...big...Sam." Cait bit her lip to keep from screaming out as he pumped even harder into her.

 

"All your doing love, all your doing." He laughed into her mouth, proud of the fact that he was the only one who could make her feel this way

 

 

Cait felt completely engulfed by Sam. Every time he thrusted it felt like he claimed her whole body, like an electric shock went through her. She found it difficult to hold on due to the intensity of the pleasure he was giving her, her thigh muscles burning. Sam seemed to sense this because suddenly he pulled out of her. 

 

"Turn around love." 

 

"What? Why?" She was scared someone had discovered them and not that he wanted to protect her from falling. 

 

"I want to taste ye, and I want to see yer face when I make ye come." He then went down on his knees. "Now, take off yer tights and shoes and put yer leg on my shoulder." 

 

Cait took it all off and fast as lightning Sam's head was situated between her thighs. She gasped as she felt his mouth on her clit, alternating between sucking on it lightly and flicking it with his tongue. Soon he moved down to her slit, eagerly licking and lapping up her arousal as it continued to pour out of her. She grinded into him, taking hold of his hair to steady herself or at least trying to. Sam smiled to himself, knowing that he always made his beloved mad with desire every time he used his mouth on her.  

 

Cait couldn't wait anymore, she needed him inside her again. "Sam...up...inside!" She let go of his hair and he came up face to face. With a determined look on his face he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. One well practiced slip and he was home once again. Cait put her forearms on his broad shoulders and he started to move, kissing her. They could never get enough of each other's mouths, feeding off them like they were some kind of healthy drug. Both were panting and Sam bent his head down to suckle at her breasts. 

 

"Saaamm!" Cait got out in what sounded like a hoarse, loud whisper.  

 

"Mmm love, you're so delicious." He mumbled into her breasts.  

 

It was becoming too much for Cait, she could feel her body tighten up and the fire in her lower belly spread down to her sex. 

 

"I am close!" she couldn't get more words out, almost feeling out of breath. 

 

Hearing this, Sam released her breasts. He increased his speed and angled himself so that he hit that very spot inside her, making her throw her head back. 

 

"Me too love, me too! Hold on to me and let yourself go." 

 

Cait could do nothing but follow Sam's lead. No matter how much she wanted to she couldn't keep quiet any longer. For every thrust she groaned and felt herself tighten around him more and more.  

 

"Sam...I'm...NOW..." 

 

"FUCK Balfe, I am coming!" Sam screamed. Then they both came, almost simultaneously. Cait felt her whole body explode and contract around him, screaming now as he continued to slam into her. Sam lost all control, his hips moving almost on auto pilot and finally he spilled himself inside her tight, wet and hot pussy. Groaning from deep down in his chest he felt her milk him to the very last drop, draining him from all energy that was left after the run. 

 

 

When they were both done Sam lowered himself to the ground, taking Cait with him so that she sat on his lap, them still being physically connected. Both were panting into each other's necks and when they finally came back from their respective highs, they looked around and then at each other. Not being able to contain themselves, they started laughing.  

 

"Can you believe what we just did?" Cait asked between laughing fits. 

 

"Hmmm, I do believe we just had sex out in the wild, and at least I enjoyed it verra much." Sam said as he nuzzled her cheek while still giggling. 

 

"I am not denying that I enjoyed it too, but if we are about to do this every time we come here to run then the marathons might not have the results we want." 

 

"Always thinking about the important things, aren't you?" Sam gave her a peck. 

 

"Well, at least someone does." Cait gave him a peck in return. "Come on now, we better move unless you want your arse covered in bug bites and pine needles." 

 

"Do we have to? I feel rather comfortable here at the moment." He thrusted upward slightly in a teasing manner, a mischievous grin on his face. 

 

"Yes we have to." She finally got off him and to her feet, helping him up and then kissing him once more. "But first, I need to find my cap and put on my tights." 

 

 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you might have noticed, I have a tendency of writing sex scenes that take place anywhere but in a bed. There is a reason for that, and that reason is simply that I often find sex scenes in bed it a bit boring and ordinary (at least in fics, not so much in movies/TV shows). I love sex scenes that take place in "unconventional" places because in a way that makes them more raw and emotional and it also makes the characters more vulnerable (in a good way). I won't say that I am completely excluding "bed scenes" in future fics but right now this is my preferable way of writing :)


End file.
